


New Year, New Horizons

by Chopper2456



Series: Alpha's Luck [7]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anne Lister, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ann Walker, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chopper2456/pseuds/Chopper2456
Summary: New Year brings some new experiences for Anne...
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: Alpha's Luck [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019695
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	New Year, New Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for following the story so far. This instalment is absolutely NSFW! It's thoroughly smut-filled, and utterly filthy. I had intended to post this in chapters, but elected for a lengthy one-shot instead ;-) Happy New Year. Hope you enjoy!

Happy New Year!

The sound of Big Ben striking the midnight hour boomed out from the large television screen in the lounge. Streamers filled the air, as the guests released their party poppers. Shibden’s New Year party was in full swing, the assembled family and guests all raised their glasses and toasted in the New Year. Much hugging and kissing then ensued. Anne couldn’t remember when she’d had such a happy New Year. And with her growing brood and beautiful Wife, the future certainly looked very rosy indeed.

Mary helped Ann lay out the impressive buffet spread. The alcohol had flowed liberally since midday, and it was obvious that more than a few of the assembled revellers could really do with something to soak it all up. Ann grabbed her Wife by the arm, as she staggered past.

Anne, you need to have something to eat. Here, have a sandwich. You need to soak up some of that booze. Otherwise you’ll regret it in the morning. Anne was too pissed to care, frankly, but dutifully complied just to keep her beautiful Wife happy. As she munched on a small triangle of ham sandwich, she slurred through her beer-fuelled haze that Ann was the loveliest Omega she’d ever met. As she bent forwards to inhale Ann’s delicate vanilla scent, Ann laughed and gently pushed her away, baulking at the reek of booze.

By 2am, Mary and most of their other guests had gone to bed. Charlotte and Amy sat on the lounge floor together, munching on peanuts and watching re-runs of an old comedy show on the huge TV. With only the TV, the roaring log fire and the Christmas tree lights to illuminate the large room, Marian and Cate were wrapped in each other’s arms on one of the sofas, having a damn good snogging session. Anne sat in the big chair with Ann in her lap, as they gently kissed and made out too. Ann delicately kissed down her Wife’s neck, and ran her tongue over Anne’s mating mark, before returning to press her lips firmly against Anne’s, and slip her tongue past. Their juices comingled, and Ann could still taste the beer on Anne’s lips and tongue, despite her earlier insistence that Anne try to soak some of it up with a snack. Anne was in heaven with all of the events of the day, this Christmas, the year! Her head spun pleasantly with the effects of the alcohol, and her needy Wife on her lap.

Before long, Charlotte and Amy headed up to bed. Marian and Cate also made a move. As they came over to say their goodnights, Ann broke her kiss with Anne, and went to stand up. 

NO! 

Anne practically roared at her, and quickly pulled her startled Wife back on to her lap.

Anne! What the hell?

Anne hissed quietly through her teeth, as her face reddened.

Don’t get up! Stay where you are! Ann! Stay put just now!

Marian, never one to miss a cue, howled with laughter.

Anne, you don’t have to make excuses. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Need I remind you of the time quite recently, when you returned home with one very split lip AND one very hard dick? Look on the bright side, at least you’ve avoided the split lip this time around.

Marian and Cate’s laughter could be heard all the way down the hall, as they both said goodnight, turned and walked back to their room.

Anne visibly blushed, and then buried her head into Ann’s chest. Despite her alcohol addled state, she still felt mortified with embarrassment. 

Anne? Did you? You never told me that.

Yes, well. You’re a very attractive girl. And my instincts just seemed to take over. You WERE in heat, Ann!

Well, Mrs Walker-Lister, would you like to demonstrate your prowess with such fine equipment? You’re obviously very ready..

And at that, Ann kissed her Wife firmly on the lips once more, as she turned fully in her lap to straddle both thighs. Pushing her dress up past her hips, she took Anne’s hand and guided it down into her panties and towards her waiting core. 

Ann! What if someone comes?

That’s the whole point Anne. Make me come.

As Anne gently slipped her first two fingers deep in to her Wife, she most certainly intended to make her come. Plunging in deeply, she repeatedly thrust in then curled her fingers upwards on every pull out. With her palm grazing Ann’s hardened clit at every pass, it didn’t take long before Ann was bucking and heaving on her lap. Ann deftly reached down to unzip Anne, and quickly freed her pulsating cock from its confines. A few quick strokes of Ann’s delicate hand up and down the length of her hot shaft later, Ann pulled her panties to one side and quickly lined herself up to receive Anne.

Fill me, Alpha!

Ann slowly slid downwards, feeling the delicious stretch of her walls around Anne’s sizeable girth. She was convinced that the usually sober Anne had relaxed more in her beer-filled state, and that her cock seemed somewhat bigger as a consequence! In fact, Anne was SO relaxed that she easily managed to last twice as long as usual, which gave Ann plenty of quality time to enjoy the enhanced ride and orgasm more than once, as Anne’s anatomy stretched and filled her so fully. When Anne did eventually come, she came without reservation. She grunted then shouted, and liberally splashed her seed in voluminous quantity within her orgasming Wife. At this, Ann’s head spun, and she quickly responded by squirting on them both. Fortunately Anne’s trousers bore the brunt of the fluid, rather than the upholstery of their favourite chair. Anne couldn’t have cared less, and was too busy lavishing her attention on Ann’s breasts and gently stroking her Wife down from her explosive orgasm. Ann, head still spinning, and breathing very hard, leaned in and whispered in to her Wife’s ear. 

Darling, take me to bed. I need your knot.

*********************************************************************************

Anne gently stroked her Wife’s buttocks. She loved to feel the plump roundness of Ann’s sexy behind. They’d quickly closed up the lounge, then snuck upstairs to their room, garments in disarray. Ann had pulled the top of her dress and her bra down as she ran ahead of Anne, who dutifully padded quickly along behind her, relishing the view of those firm breasts bouncing with each step. By the time they’d both reached the top of the stairs, Ann had pulled the back of her dress up to reveal her shapely rear, and Anne’s cock was pointing the way..

Inside their room, and after a quick check to ensure the baby was sound asleep, the lovers French kissed and undressed each other with urgency. Once naked, Ann crawled on to the bed on all fours, and displayed her waiting sex. Kneeling on to the bed behind her, Anne took her time to gently run her hands across her beautiful Wife’s backside. As she dipped her head, her senses were quickly overwhelmed by her Wife’s musky sweet essence. Anne gently teased the waiting folds, then slipped her tongue across Ann’s waiting opening, before continuing upwards to let her tongue briefly brush her puckered hole. The breathy cries from her Wife spurred Anne on, and she sunk two fingers deep inside her Wife, before gently teasing and entering her other hole with a suitably moistened thumb. At this, Ann’s walls contracted and spasmed around Anne’s fingers, the sensation of being filled so completely and in unison overwhelming Ann’s senses and driving her wild with lust.

Anne’s fingers were quickly replaced with her cock, as she slipped within her Wife once more. As she pumped her length in and out, she again found Ann’s ass and re-inserted her thumb. The resulting crush around Anne’s hot shaft was overwhelming. Blinded with Alpha instinct, Anne rose higher on her knees, withdrew her thumb and abruptly pulled Ann backwards on to her waiting knot. Still trembling from the new sensation, Ann screamed and came again, squirting her essence across Anne’s thighs. Feeling the rush of hot slick, and knowing it wasn’t her own, Anne was driven out of her senses and let rip with her seed. Pulses of cum drained from her, as she clung on to Ann and steadied them both. Again, they came in unison. Sweating and sated, the lovers collapsed on to their sides, still knotted.

When Anne awoke some hours later, her erection had long since waned. Recalling her earlier memories of their evening, she smiled inwardly at this new experience, a first for her, but not for Ann. They’d often spoken about Ann’s previous experiences, and from this Anne knew that her Wife was no virgin to anal sex. In fact, she’d said that she actually quite enjoyed the sensation of a finger there during sex from time to time. But she’d never actually gone as far as allowing herself to be mated and knotted in this manner. Anne’s curiosity had been piqued, and she looked forward to trying all of this out. Somehow, the timing just seemed right that night, as Ann had presented both of her ready and waiting holes for Anne.

Anne gently extracted herself from Ann’s soft embrace. Ann moaned at this, but didn’t actually wake up. Making her way to the bathroom, Anne went to freshen up. When she flicked on the bathroom light, and once her eyes had adjusted, she caught sight of herself in the bathroom mirror. Their heated tryst in the lounge must have left her with an impressive hickey on her neck, just a little too high to be safely covered by any of the button-down shirts that Anne owned. Still. She actually felt rather proud of the mark, left by her Wife, as she serviced her needy depths so thoroughly. Anne quickly urinated, before washing her hands thoroughly, then returned to the warm and waiting softness of her beautiful Wife.

***********************************************************************

Oh Christ! What the hell was I thinking? My head!

The revelry of New Year was quickly replaced by a few hangovers from Hell the following morning. Anne lay groaning, with her head stuck firmly under the pillow. She really should have known better! Ann HAD tried to warn her, but her Wife was determined to have the best New Year of her life, and had rather over-indulged. She shuddered to imagine what state Marian and Amy would be in, as she recalled their antics with that bottle of brandy she’d saved for years and years. It turned out to be bloody good stuff, and they’d largely polished it off between the three of them.

And at that vivid recollection, Anne’s stomach lurched rather violently. She made quite a sight, as she jumped out of bed buck naked, and rushed to the en suite. The sounds of violent retching followed. Little could Anne know the effect the noise would have just down the hallway, as Marian hugged the porcelain in her own bathroom and vomited in unison. 

Tsk! I did try to warn you Anne! Ann gently rubbed circles on her Wife’s back, as she knelt on the bathroom floor with her head slumped on the toilet seat. Ann deftly swept Anne’s chestnut tresses back in to a low pony and slipped a hairband on to hold it all out of the way. Further retching followed, and Anne swiftly emptied what felt like the entire contents of her body into the toilet. Shivering and shaking, Anne curled up in to a ball on the bathroom floor, not daring to venture too far from the facilities just for the moment. Ann sighed loudly, and stepped away to attend to Jeremy.

Your Mama is a silly lady, she’s done this to herself, hasn’t she?

A gentle knock on the bedroom door took Ann’s attention. It was Cate, come to check that all was well. 

Honestly Ann, last night was hilarious. Marian did tell me that Anne doesn’t usually drink, so I was quite surprised when they all got on to that big bottle of brandy so quickly. Marian is spewing in technicolour just now, how’s Anne doing?

Just at that, a very naked Anne appeared in the en suite doorway. Too hung over to even notice Cate, she slowly made her way back to the bed and gingerly laid herself down. As she groaned aloud, Ann neatly stepped around the bed and pulled the sheets over her Wife.

Well. I think that says it all really. You’ve been treated to quite an eyeful there, Cate. She’s evidently still too pissed up to care!

Oh don’t worry, I have a similar story going on down the hall! Buck naked and spewing for Britain. But I might just add that, impressive as Anne is, Marian is actually bigger in the downstairs department! We certainly came up trumps when we picked the Listers!

Ann laughed aloud and high-fived Cate. Boy, was this entire episode going to give her something to talk about later, once Anne was sober!

In fact, it was nearer 5pm before Anne and Marian gingerly appeared in the lounge. Amy had been up for hours. Accustomed to the regular drinking sessions with her Uni mates, she had quite a high tolerance for booze. She wasted no time in ripping the piss out of both sisters for being such lightweights. Marian looked a bit pale, whereas Anne did still look decidedly green around the gills.

I’m so sorry for bombing out on all of you for so long! I was supposed to be fixing us all a lovely meal. Oh! I think I’m going to be sick again! Anne quickly made a beeline for the downstairs toilet. Ann sighed, as she watched her rapidly disappear back along the hall. Fortunately, they’d all managed to muddle on just fine in Anne’s absence, and had already had their lovely lunch, thank you very much. But Ann didn’t resent her Wife for being absent most of the day, far from it in fact. She’d revelled in the sight of her Wife and Sister-in-Law having such a great time with their friends and family the previous evening, knowing that such moments of happiness had been few and far between in their lives.

Give her a few minutes, then I’ll go check she’s okay.

By 11pm that night, Anne was ensconced along one of the lounge sofas, with Ann snuggled in to her side, her head resting on Anne’s chest. Mary was gently snoring in the nearby chair, with Ringo curled up on her knee. Marian and Cate were having a quiet heart to heart somewhere nearby, and Charlotte and Amy were watching a re-run of Prime Suspect on the telly. Unsurprisingly, the alcohol had stayed firmly in the cabinet. Anne had managed a nice cup of tea and a few slices of toast earlier, so was starting to feel a tad more human again. As she glanced across the room to see how Marian was bearing up, she grinned widely at the sight of her Sister snogging the face off Cate. Normal service had been quickly resumed!

Right, time for bed for us now. I have a hot date tomorrow with Jeremy and his new wagon. We’re going to do a few laps of the entire Shibden estate. That should help with my leg rehab.

The following morning found Ann fussing over their little boy, as she carefully propped him up on a soft cushion within his little red radio flyer wagon. Anne had spotted it during a business trip to London some months earlier, and couldn’t resist it. The sight of their little boy in it, with his puffer jacket, bobble hat and mittens on was just too precious. Marian took lots of photos of the family group, before the Ann(e)s set off for their walk, with Anne towing the wagon behind them. Jeremy squealed with delight as they wound their way along past the small duck pond and down the hill towards the lake. As they walked arm in arm along the service road and though the trees, they stopped at the sight of a little Muntjac deer standing just ahead of them. Jeremy’s eyes widened, as he took in the sight of this beautiful creature. Anne surmised that the party must have been downwind, otherwise they’d have scared the young deer off with their collective scents. She’d never really had much luck with animals, Ringo seemed to be the only exception, and she felt sure that he barely tolerated her presence as it was.

The deer deftly bounded back in to the woods, and the group continued on their way. Jeremy squealed at the sight of the ducks on the lake, and Ann lifted him out of the wagon so that he could toddle around on the grass for a spell. He held Anne’s hand as they gently strolled along past the lake and round by Marian’s home. She’d worked wonders on the studio, she’d always had an eye for design and flair. She’d turned her large but basic studio in to a beautiful family home now, and Anne knew that one of the bedrooms within had already been set up as a little nursery. Inwardly she prayed that everything would go smoothly for her sister and Cate, they deserved every happiness.

As the little lad tired, Anne picked him up and gently placed him back in the wagon. By the time they’d walked around to the estate’s main entrance gate, and along the Simplon Pass, Jeremy was sound asleep on the cushion in his wagon. His puffy winter jacket and all his wrappings must have made him cosy enough. As the family returned to the hall, Marian came out to take a few more photos for posterity. By this point, Anne was limping rather noticeably.

Think I may have overdone things. It seems this recovery business may take longer than I expected.

Well Anne, perhaps now would be a good opportunity to show you what Marian and I have done with the old barn.. 

Ann stepped forward and grabbed Anne by the hand. Marian followed, as Ann pulled her towards the old barn, and opened the doors. She flicked the light on. Anne was quickly met with the sight of a fully equipped gym. The entire barn had been fitted out with snazzy gym fixtures and a new floor. Wow! Anne couldn’t believe it.

Surprise! We had this installed so that you can continue with your physio. Hopefully you’ll be back to full steam in no time at all. Anne smiled broadly as she walked around to look at all the equipment, touching it all and running her hand across the saddle of the most expensive looking exercise bike she thought she’d ever seen. 

You can ride with the peloton – it’s all connected up to the internet Anne. We’ve even had a sound system and air con installed, and through the back there’s a shower and bathroom. Do you like it?

I love it! Thank you. It’s very thoughtful. You did this all for me? Anne choked back fat tears as she sobbed through the words. As Ann hugged her, Marian stepped forward to rub her back.

Yes, we did all this for you. However, I do hope that you might let us use the place from time to time? After all, there are two spin bikes…

Marian quickly explained the state-of-the-art security system to Anne, before they went back indoors so that Anne could seek out her painkillers and elevate her leg.

*********************************************************************************************

The next day, James came to the hall. He’d been detailed to call in on Mary’s little bungalow, just to check that all was well. However, he returned with some worrying news. It seemed that during her absence, Mary’s home had been burgled. The thieves had ransacked the place, and left it in a frightful mess. James had immediately called the police, and was in the throes of trying to sort things. He bristled with rage as he told the assembled audience in the lounge all about it. Mary sobbed uncontrollably at the news, and both Anne and Ann sat with her to try to console her.

Mary, you and Ringo have a home here with us for however long you want it. There is absolutely no hurry for you to return home yet, let James and his boys sort this all out for you. You stay here with us, you’re our family now and we’ll look after you.

I have some things that are irreplaceable. I need to check that they haven’t taken them. Oh, this is awful… As the old lady’s words dissolved in to more tears, Ann pulled her close and tried to placate her. Anne helpfully released some soothing pheromones. Marian and James stepped out in to the hallway.

James, is there any way of finding out who did this? I’d like to personally break the little fuckers’ legs! How could they do this to an elderly woman?

Oh, I have my chaps on it, if we can find them we won’t hold back. But be aware – Mary might not feel safe in her own home now, you need to prepare yourself for the long term consequences of this Marian. I’m mindful that you all have pups on the way, you’re going to have your hands full fairly quickly.

We’ll be fine. We just need Anne back to full steam, then I think we might hire a housekeeper.

Good idea. Meanwhile, just shout if any of my lads or I can help out in any way. I’m just sorry that I’ve had to come and deliver this bad news. I’ll take Mary to see the place tomorrow, she can tell us if anything else is missing. But my guess is that this is the work of drug-fuelled scrotes, looking for items they can sell quickly for cash to fund their filthy habits. They don’t give a second thought to the homeowner or their feelings. We’ve cleaned up the worst of the mess, but I think it will still come as a bit of a shock to the old lady. So best be prepared.

The next morning saw Anne, James and Mary all surveying the damage at the old lady’s bungalow. The place had been thoroughly ransacked. The TV was gone, of course, along with the DVD player and her tablet. However, as Anne pointed out, all of these items could easily be replaced. The sight of the shattered glass in the back door made Mary physically wince with the thought that complete strangers had entered her house so easily. She thanked the Gods that she hadn’t actually been home at the time!

A quantity of her jewellery was also missing, as expected. However, Mary was relieved to find that the thieves had overlooked her clever little hidey-hole. Everything precious to her was contained in a large-ish leather holdall, neatly secreted behind a panel in the bedroom closet. She quickly retrieved this with Anne’s help. Nothing within it appeared to have been taken. As they closed the house back up, Anne led Mary back to the car.

You are very welcome to stay at ours, you know that. In fact Mary, I’d love it if you and Ringo would consider joining us permanently. But there’s no pressure to decide anything just now. Promise me you’ll at least consider it. I know Ann would love to have you around, and you know how Jeremy feels about you.

As tears rolled down the old lady’s face, she hugged Anne and promised she would consider it. Ringo did seem rather settled. And if Mary was still unsure, any doubts she might have had evaporated the very next morning…

Ann, come and see this! Mary had found Ann in the kitchen, and beckoned her to follow. As they both walked quietly in to the lounge, they were met with the sight of Anne sprawled along one of the sofas, snoring her head off. There, curled up in her lap, was Ringo. He raised his head and looked at them both as they approached. He sniffed the air, then tucked his chin back on to his paws, and resumed his forty-winks. Anne snored on, completely oblivious to the little visitor on her lap enjoying her body heat.

As far as Mary was concerned, that was that. It looked like Ringo had decided for them both!

James arranged for the contents of Mary’s home to be packed up and brought down to Shibden.

****************************************************************************

Marian! It’s me. Listen, I’m in the barn. Can you come up please? Yes, right away. I need your help. Don’t say anything to Ann if you see her. No, no, I’m okay. I’ll explain when you get here. Don’t dawdle Marian.

Intrigued, Marian quickly made her way to the hall grounds. She neatly skirted around the herb garden and out towards the far side of the barn, out of view from the hall windows. As she entered the barn, the sight of her Sister slumped on one of the exercise bikes alarmed her.

Anne! What’s happened? On my Gods, what have you done?

Sorry Marian. I think I’ve overdone things. Got a bit too ambitious! And now I’m so sore, I just don’t have the strength to get off the thing! I’m feeling a bit dizzy. If you can just help me off please, I need to lie down.

Marian struggled to gain purchase on Anne’s clammy arms, she’d evidently pushed herself to the limit, her gym gear stained with dark sweat marks, and her long tresses stuck to her perspiring shoulders and back. She half lifted half dragged Anne from the bike, and helped guide her towards one of the nearby easy chairs. As they moved towards the seat, Anne groaned with the sharp pain from her weakened leg, and hobbled gingerly as she tried to avoid putting any weight on it, leaning heavily on Marian instead.

Just give me a minute. I’ll be okay in a minute.

Anne, the Physio told you not to overdo things. It’s going to take time for you to get back to full steam, you know that. Geez, why do you have to be so bloody impatient? Here, drink this…

Marian handed Anne a bottle of water from the nearby cooler. She sat beside Anne, determined to stay with her until her head cleared. She could see from Anne’s eyes that her Sister was unfocussed and still slightly confused from it all. 

Anne, I think you need something sugary. Have you had breakfast? Let me pop to the hall and get you something.

NO! I don’t want you to worry Ann. She has enough going on at the moment. 

Oh, for God’s sakes. She’ll be concerned about you. And rightly so. You need someone to nag you and remind you not to overdo things so soon, Anne! Honestly, you really are your own worst enemy at times. With that, Marian jumped up and trotted off in the direction of the hall. It really didn’t take long until the inevitable circus ensued – a very concerned Ann appeared, hot on Marian’s heels, desperate to know exactly what was going on!

I’m fine. Honestly, I’m fine. I’m feeling much better now. Don’t be alarmed, there’s really no need. I just overdid the spin class. This bloody leg has gotten me out of condition somewhat.

Anne sat munching on a danish pastry and sipping a sugary tea, as she slowly came back to her senses. She was due back at work within the week, and knew that she wouldn’t be able to hack the pace. Her muscle tone had largely declined over the last 3 months of relative inactivity, and in her haste to make good, she’d managed to push herself to the point of collapse. Marian berated her when she saw from the bike’s screen that Anne had been working out for well over an hour.

No bloody wonder you had a turn Anne – you’ve cycled on the intermediate level for over an hour! I told you to start at the beginner level, and build yourself up. Sighing, Anne knew that any further conversation on the matter would be futile. As she finished her snack and went to stand, she wobbled noticeably and clutched on to Ann for stability. They both limped slowly towards the hall, leaving Marian to switch off the equipment and close up the barn. 

Ann clucked around her Wife for the rest of the morning, she’d helped her shower, then kissed and nagged her until she’d relented and gone for a lie down on the bed. But not before she’d taken a few pain killers. With her leg elevated on a pillow, she swallowed her pride, and slowly relaxed in to the comfort of the mattress. Ann waited until her love was asleep, before she slipped out and back downstairs.

Don’t worry Ann, she’s just so determined sometimes that she forgets she needs to eat, or sleep, or stop working. It’s always been ‘all or nothing’ for her. And she’s back at work soon, so that will be playing on her mind too. I’m just glad she had the foresight to take her mobile phone in to the barn with her, otherwise she might have been there for quite some time.. Don’t be mad at her.

Later that afternoon, Mary looked in on Anne. As she popped her head around the door, Anne’s eyes opened, and she flashed her thousand-watt grin at the elderly lady. Beckoning her to come in, Mary approached and gently sat on the edge of the bed.

Anne, you had us all worried for a time there. You really need to look after yourself better. You have dependants and a cat to consider now!

Anne chuckled, and gently reached across to take Mary’s hand. 

Thank you for your concern, I’m sorry I worried everybody. I just want to get myself back to how I was. It’s been such a struggle these last few months, and I have so much I want to be able to do with Ann and Jeremy. This bloody leg has really hindered me. 

Anne, you’ve always been a fighter. You’ll get your fitness back. You just need to give it time. Listen, I have something for you. Something you might want back. But I’m not sure whether you will actually want it. If you don’t want it, I will understand. 

Anne sat up, intrigued. She plumped up the pillows behind her, and watched as the old lady fished about in her cardigan pocket. Mary extended her hand and took Anne’s. As she did so, she placed something in to Anne’s waiting hand. Looking down, Anne realised it was a gold chain and locket. A very familiar gold chain and locket.

As Anne’s eyes started to fill with tears, Mary explained that the locket had been in the bag of valuables they’d retrieved from her house after the burglary. It was one of the things she’d treasured the most all these years, given that it had belonged to her dear Daughter. But Mary explained that she knew the locket was one of the jewellery items Anne had given to Mariana. Anne started to sob, as she gently opened the locket to confirm that a small soft curl of her own chestnut brown head hair was still safely contained inside. All these years later, and yet there it still was.

Mary hugged Anne, as they both consoled each other.

Wait! I have something to show you too! Anne slid across to the edge of the bed, and gently rose to walk gingerly towards her dresser. She slid open the top draw, and pulled out her leather jewellery case. She opened it, and quickly located a very similar chain and locket. Returning to the bed, she placed the jewellery in Mary’s hand. As she did so, she opened the little locket to show Mary the small, soft mousy-brown curl within.

This was Mariana’s. She gave me a locket in return. I’ve kept it all these years. I just can’t bear to be parted from it. Ann knows, she’s seen it. I’ve never tried to hide how much I loved your Daughter from Ann you know, and Ann has always encouraged me to talk about her. I think that’s helped me so much.

I know, my dear. You two have such a special relationship, you were made for each other. I’m glad you found happiness Anne, and I’m glad we found each other again too, after all these years. My heart feels full now, with your lovely family back in my life. Here, why don’t you put these two lockets together in your jewellery box? It would be a comfort to me to know that you have both of them, and that I’ve returned yours to you.

Anne hugged the old lady tightly, before doing as she’d asked. Mary trusted Anne to keep the precious items safe for them both. Later that evening, Anne held her love tightly in her arms, as they lay in bed together. She relayed the earlier events, and knew that Ann understood, and would never judge her or be jealous of what she’d once had with Mariana. Ann squeezed her tightly, and gently kissed her sadness away. 

*********************************************************************************

I’m still swithering what else to get Anne for her birthday. I know we’ve all chipped together to get her that weather station she wanted. But I’d really like to get her something a little more personal, if you know what I mean?

Ann sat on the sofa with her legs tucked under her, chatting away to Cate as they both sipped on hot chocolate and watched Jeremy playing contentedly on the rug with his toys. They’d enjoyed a few good afternoons together, catching up on gossip, since Anne had returned to work and Marian was back in full swing with her graphic design business. Ann had found an instant friend in Cate, she’d liked her personality from the moment they’d first met, when Charlotte had interviewed her for her assistant job at the café. Plus, they had the Lister Alphas in common, so there always seemed to be plenty of opportunity to compare notes. The Sisters went to great lengths to appear very different from each other, but actually they were remarkably similar in many ways. 

Do you still have that lingerie catalogue Cate? I thought I might try something special for Anne’s birthday.

Oh, better than that! I have just the thing – this arrived yesterday. I’ve already seen one or two things that I’m sure Marian would quite like. Perhaps you should take a look, see if there’s anything you might like to expand Anne’s repertoire with?

Cate handed Ann the sex aid catalogue; Ann visibly blushed when she realised exactly what it was.

Oh, no need to be embarrassed.

Oh God Cate, please don’t say anything about this to Anne. She’d be mortified! I know Marian is worldly-wise, but Anne certainly isn’t. We’re still finding our way around the mechanics somewhat. I know that might sound surprising, since I’m clearly well on the way with bump number 2! But Anne is fairly traditional in the bedroom. I honestly can’t imagine ever mounting her with one of these…. I don’t think she’d stand for it! And at that, Ann broadly gestured towards the very colourful brochure, open at the dildo page. Her eyes focussed again on the pictures of all the colourful phallus and strap permutations. 

We have one of those. Its excellent! Timing is everything though, you have to catch your Alpha just at the right moment, and before things start to develop, if you get my meaning. But if you can, the orgasms are something else! You know female Alphas are capable of having vaginal orgasms like us? It’s not all about hard-ons and shooting seed. If you time it just right, you can bypass the stiff dick thing entirely.

Ann blushed again. She very much doubted that Anne could possibly engage in anything remotely sexual without quickly hardening to attention. But Ann enjoyed the apparent power she had over her Alpha in that regard, seemingly able to command her bodily reactions so easily. In fact, she sometimes teased Anne when they were out and about, with an innocuous fumble, or a suggestive whisper in her Wife’s ear. Or better still a surprise tongue in her ear, and she always knew when Anne was struggling to conceal an impressive rise in her trousers. 

Oh, and if you haven’t got started on the whole ‘orgasm without release’ thing yet, you might want to start off with one of these… Cate quickly flicked through the brochure until she came to the butt plug section.

These things are fairly adaptable, they can help to get adjusted to the sensation of vag penetration for your Alpha. I imagine Anne might still be a virgin in that department, so probably best to take things slowly and build your sizes up. But trust me, it’ll be worth it. And brace yourself for the huge knot that usually follows!

Later that afternoon, Ann pondered over the catalogue options. Certainly, from the one or two brief times she’d actually managed to enter Anne so far, she knew that her Wife was very tight. Yes, Anne had enjoyed the interaction, but Ann was unsure whether she’d be happy to relinquish control and allow herself to be thoroughly screwed. Still, Ann couldn’t help but be intrigued at the prospect. She was certain her pregnancy hormones were starting to make her hornier than usual. And so, by the time her Alpha returned home from work that evening, Ann had placed an online order for one or two ‘things’, plus had managed to get herself rather worked up in the process. As Anne paused to remove her cufflinks and tie, Ann pulled her Wife in to a deep sensual kiss and pressed her breasts in to Anne’s.

Wow! Someone seems happy to have me home. Did you miss me?

Ann didn’t say a word. She pushed Anne back towards the bed, and forced her to sit. Straddling her lap, Ann kissed her firmly on the lips, and reached down to squeeze her Wife tightly through the front of her trousers. On cue, Anne’s nether regions started to stir in to life. Dinner that evening was delayed somewhat, as Anne thoroughly serviced her very wet and very ready Wife’s needs, Ann breathily provided concise and filthy instructions into her Wife’s ear as they passionately made love as quickly and quietly as they could.

Within a week, a nondescript parcel arrived at the hall. Fortunately, Ann was home alone with Jeremy and Mary. The parcel for Mrs Walker-Lister was quickly secreted upstairs to be opened later. Once alone, Ann’s hands trembled as she opened the parcel to explore the contents.

On Cate’s advice, she’d opted for a couple of butt plugs of smallish but varying sizes, plus a strap with a moderately sized dildo. Certainly not Alpha sized, as she knew that there was just no way Anne could ever realistically accommodate that. Nor would she want her Alpha to feel inadequate in any way. Hell, she didn’t even know whether Anne would be interested in such things. Cate had been sworn to complete secrecy, which she’d taken very seriously, promising not to tell Marian. Cate knew that Anne was a fairly naïve and sensitive soul deep down. Marian would probably rib Anne about such things, and she didn’t want to ruin any progress Ann might make with Anne in the bedroom department. On Cate’s recommendation, the dildo and strap also came with a bump pad, apparently so that Ann would also be able to enjoy stimulation if and when she was given the opportunity to pump… Plus a decent sized bottle of lube, which Cate had advised would be essential to keep things safe and fun.

Deciding that honesty would be the best policy, Ann elected to show her Wife the early birthday present purchases later that evening. The look on Anne’s face was priceless, as she picked up and evaluated each of the toys in turn. Ann explained to her what each element was for, as they both simultaneously blushed and laughed. She seemed as intrigued and keen to try things out as Ann. In fact, Anne took it all remarkably well, judging by the impressive bulge in her trousers by the time they got around to talking about the lube. Quite how Ann would manage to catch her Wife before erection would be a challenge!

The answer came a few mornings later. Anne had woken from a filthy dream, audibly gasping and perspiring from the subconscious memories of it all. She felt sure she’d woken just before she’d ended up ejaculating, her cock pulsated and throbbed beneath the sheets, desperately seeking release. As she spooned her Wife, Ann instinctively stirred from her slumber and opened her legs sufficiently to allow Anne to slip against her soft folds from behind. It didn’t take very long for Anne’s cock head to find her waiting opening and slip within. Less than 30 seconds of sensuous pumping later, Anne shuddered to a climax. The lovers both drifted off back to sleep, Ann not really entirely sure whether she’d just dreamt that they’d had sex or not. 

Around half an hour later, as Ann rolled over in bed to face Anne, she felt the stickiness between her thighs, and the damp patch on the sheets, and knew they had indeed sleep fucked. Anne was almost awake, and grinning contentedly. She was also flaccid. Realising that opportunity was now upon them both, Ann deftly reached in to her bedside draw for the lube and the smallest plug. As she lubed it plus her fingers, she gently kissed her Wife awake. Lying across Anne’s chest and pressing her clit on Anne’s thigh, she slowly felt her way down below Anne’s large clit and around her delicate folds. As her lubed fingers slipped the length of Anne’s vulva, she gently probed inside. Anne opened her eyes, and groaned at the beautiful sensation building between her legs. The lube seemed to make things much easier, and way more sensual for Anne. Soon, a second finger was inserted, which Anne seemed to accommodate with a very welcoming sigh.

Ann kissed her love throughout their exchange. As she withdrew her fingers and lined up the smallest plug, she slipped her tongue past Anne’s lips and drew her in to a filthy French kiss. Anne groaned audibly, then her hips bucked off the bed as Ann slid the plug inside her. The sensation of the plug filling her, and her vulva stretching around the small bulbous part of it towards its flared base took Anne by surprise. Helped by the lube, the bulbous element quickly popped in to place. Anne shuddered, her muscles contracted. As her abdomen rippled, her thighs tensed. Ann tribbed her by-now-soaking labia back and forth urgently against Anne’s firm thigh, as she deftly started to fuck Anne with the plug. Anne came with a further judder and a shout, by now gripping Ann firmly with one hand on her hip and the other hand around Ann’s wrist. She stilled Ann’s hand just at the point of her orgasm, and Ann could feel her love physically flutter within and around the intrusion very strongly. Ann helped her love ride through her orgasm, pushing and moving the plug occasionally to prolong the sensation for Anne. A few more presses of Ann’s hot clit against Anne’s thigh easily sent her cresting over the edge too, and in to her own blissful release. She closed her eyes tightly as she rode through the heady sensation, liberally anointing Anne’s strong thigh with her slick essence in the process.

Oh my God! What the fuck was that? Ann, I’ve come. But I didn’t come! Ann gently explained the mechanics of the vaginal orgasm, and noted that Anne hadn’t achieved wood in the process either. Nevertheless, Anne swore that it was truly one of the best orgasms of her life, she’d never had her mind blown quite like it. Ann relished the prospect of taking Anne’s virginity with the strap, and when she quietly shared that prospect with her wife via heated whisper, Anne promptly shuddered below her, coming again in response. Ann took that as a green light for future adventures.

A few nights later, as they lay in bed together, Anne nervously whispered in Ann’s ear. She was ready. She begged Ann to go slow, as she helped Ann strap in to the harness and ready the modest dildo. Ann took Anne’s hand, and deposited a small amount of lube in to the palm. She lay on her back, and encouraged Anne to stroke her lubed hand up and down the length of the rainbow-coloured phallus. Sensing her Wife’s intentions, Anne straddled Ann’s thighs, and gently positioned herself above the dildo head. Feeling it nudging her entrance, she paused at the strange sensation. As she looked towards her Wife for reassurance, Ann gently cupped her face in her hands and kissed her gently on the lips. 

Take what you need, darling. Go at your own pace.

Anne slowly slid down, she gasped as she felt the silicone shaft enter her. Ann looked on in wonder, marvelling at the sight of her beautifully handsome and strong Alpha above her, firm breasts and rippled abdomen, eyes closed and mouth open, as she adjusted to the novel sensation of being filled so thoroughly. Anne managed to slide slowly down about an inch of the length, before stopping.

It feels so tight. I don’t think I can go any further Ann. I won’t lie, I’m a bit nervous. 

Ann patted the sheet next to her, and encouraged her Wife to dismount and lie on the bed. She half expected Anne to protest at this apparent relinquish of power, but she needn’t have worried. Her Alpha trusted her completely. Ann slowly slipped between Anne’s legs, and kissed her firmly on the lips. Anne reached down to line the dildo up with her core.

Please Ann, just do it.

And at that, Ann slid the dildo slowly and firmly in to her Wife. They kissed passionately. Ann could already feel the bump pad pressing on her clit, and knew it wouldn’t take too much more to send her over the edge. The pressure grew as Anne’s walls seemed to tighten around the dildo. Anne groaned as the phallus met with resistance.

Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?

No, please, keep going. I need you Ann. And with that, Anne wrapped her legs around Ann’s waist. This improved the angle of penetration, and without any further delay, Ann pressed the dildo firmly home. Anne audibly gasped at the strange new sensation, and the twinge of pain within. The realisation that Ann had now deflowered her Wife made Ann gasp and writhe in pleasure.

Anne, I’m coming! Oh my Gods! Anne! I can’t stop myself.

And at that, Ann shuddered and thrust her hips firmly forwards. As her clit rubbed deliciously against the bumper pad, Ann’s nipples hardened and her stomach and thigh muscles stiffened and spasmed. Realising that Ann was coming above her, Anne grabbed at her shoulders and tensed below her. Thoroughly filled and stretched, Anne’s walls pulsed involuntarily around the dildo, and she gasped in surprise and shock as her own orgasm crested and bloomed within her too.

Wave after wave hit Anne, her inner walls continued to pulsate and throb around the intrusion. Ann bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, overcome by the sensation of the soft Alpha below her giving herself so completely. Anne seemed to ride her orgasm for quite some time, before she relaxed back in to the mattress and lowered her legs from around Ann’s waist. As Ann peppered soft kisses around Anne’s lips and cheeks, she realised that her Wife was sobbing.

Anne? Was that okay?

Yes, my darling. It was beautiful. You are beautiful. I can’t believe we just did that. I didn’t know we could do that. I’m still… And at that, Anne’s inner walls fluttered again, reminding her that they were still very connected. Ann ground the dildo deliciously forward again, sailing them both back in to blissful waters once more.

Sated and spent, Ann gently withdrew from her Wife. Arms wrapped around each other, they clung on tightly as they regained their composures and caught their breaths. Anne’s face and chest flushed red from the dizzy heights she’d experienced, another strange new sensation, given that she hadn’t actually ejaculated. Still, the thought was soon forgotten, as the lovers both slipped in to a deep slumber.

As morning broke, Anne stirred to the sounds of Jeremy calling for her. She opened her eyes, to be greeted by the sight of her beautiful Wife lying face down next to her, with her golden hair spread across the pillow. The sheet barely covered them both, and Anne marvelled at the pale milky skin of her Wife’s back, perfect in every way. She gently kissed Ann on the shoulder, and this made her stir from her slumber. Ann’s eyes opened, and she smiled sweetly at her love.

Good morning, handsome. I love you. At that, Ann went to move from her stomach on to her side. 

Hang on! I’m lying on…. The strap! Realising she was still wearing the thing, Ann lifted herself on to her forearms, and moved her hips around. Anne looked down, and took in the sight of Ann wearing the rainbow-coloured silicone appendage.

Oh! Blimey! You look pleased to see me!

Ann leaned forwards and purred gently into Anne’s ear.

Yes, I took you. I deflowered you, Anne. I made you come. Did you enjoy it?

Yes. Yes I did. You blew my mind, Ann.

Glancing across to the cot, Anne realised that Jeremy had slipped back off to sleep. Which was probably just as well, since the sight of both his Mamas with erections might have been a bit too confusing to take. Ann felt her Wife’s growing urgency, and deftly reached down to release the dildo straps from her hips. As she slipped out the harness, she opened her legs and encouraged Anne to slide between.

Cate had warned Ann that an Alpha orgasm without release would undoubtedly lead to a sizeable knot. But she wasn’t entirely prepared for what happened next. As Anne slid in to her waiting depths, she quickly became overwhelmed with Alpha hormones. Her Wife’s breathy encouragement, and her memories from the mind-blowing sex session the previous evening quickly manifested in an enormous erection and a bulging knot. As Anne started to furiously pump in and out of her needy Wife, Ann’s copious slick and clutching depths cried out to be knotted.

Anne thrust her hips violently forward, and an audible pop connected them both. Ann screamed at the sensation of being knotted so thoroughly. Anne spurted in voluminous quantity, shouting and groaning with unbridled passion, completely oblivious to anything else in that moment. Knotting her Wife face to face always resulted in a tighter fit than the traditional rear mount. The stretch overwhelmed them both, as they breathlessly held on to each other throughout their combined releases. A succession of pulses and flutters were traded between their sexes, each pulse of Anne’s hot seed being met with a flutter of Ann’s tight walls. Numerous cycles of this later, Anne collapsed on top of her Wife, completely spent. As they lay gasping and perspiring in each other’s arms, their thoughts slowly returned.

Mama! Mama! By now Jeremy was wide awake, and wondering why no one had appeared to scoop him from his cot. As time went by, Jeremy’s cries grew louder.

Anne! Shit! What do we do? You’ve bloody knotted me. I can’t move!

Ouch! Lie still! Ann, stop wriggling! Please Ann! Every time you try to move it hurts like Hell. Plus my knot won’t go down any quicker if you keep jerking against it!

Fuck! As Jeremy’s cries grew louder, Ann started to panic that he’d wake the entire house. 

Just at that, there was a gentle knock at the bedroom door. Ann jolted, and that made Anne wince in pain again, her knot ensuring that her most sensitive Alpha parts were firmly trapped and at the complete mercy of the squirming Omega below her. 

Is everything okay in there? Ann, are you okay? I can hear Jeremy crying.

Anne’s face flushed bright read, as she heard Mary outside their bedroom door. Realising her Alpha’s embarrassment, Ann answered for them both.

Mary, we could really use your help please. We seem to have gotten ourselves somewhat compromised. You couldn’t take Jeremy for a little while, could you? Please, come in.

Are you sure dear? By this time, Jeremy was bawling his eyes out. Ann was absolutely sure; she couldn’t endure the sounds of her child crying any longer.

Yes, I’m sure. Please, come in, we’re both decent.

Anne quickly ensured the sheets were pulled around them both, as the bedroom door opened and a red-faced Mary appeared. She quickly took in the sight of Anne lying on top of Ann, then deftly averted her eyes.

Oh! Right! Come on Jeremy, let’s go find some breakfast. Take your time Ladies, we’ll be just fine downstairs. Mary scooped Jeremy and his blanket out of the cot, lifted the changing bag, and promptly disappeared out the door as rapidly as she could, in an effort to spare the couple any further humiliation.

Mary chuckled as she took Jeremy downstairs, remembering the few times when she and her husband had been caught in fairly similar circumstances. She’d heard all the screams and breathy cries that morning, of course, so had been in no doubt exactly what the young couple were up to. Meanwhile upstairs, Anne felt she might die from the embarrassment of it all.

Honestly Ann. Of all the experiences we’ve had together, that is certainly a new one. I didn’t expect my ex Mother-in-Law to be walking in on me knotted within my Wife! And our problem doesn’t seem to be going away either.

Mmm. Ann bit her lip, as she continued to enjoy the fabulous stretch of her Wife’s larger-than-usual knot. Her morning orgasm had been absolutely delicious, and she was still drunk on the arousal of it all. To top it all, Anne was still hard within her. As Anne looked in to her Wife’s cerulean blue eyes, she quickly got the message. Sighing, she slowly started to grind their sexes together once more. It really didn’t take long before Ann was coming again, fluttering rapidly up and down Anne’s sheathed length. And each flutter once again met with a corresponding pulse of her Wife’s seemingly endless hot seed.

As the lovers lay entwined, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Anne gently whispered sweet nothings in to her drowsy Wife’s ear.

I love you Ann. I love you so much.


End file.
